deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake is a character from the Japanese manga series, Naruto. He fought Bleach's Byakuya Kuchiki'' and later faced ''My Hero Acadamia's ''Shota Aizawa in two separate episodes of ''One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Coyote Starrk vs Kakashi Hatake (Abandoned) * Kakashi Hatake vs Kaneki Ken * Lars Alexandersson vs. Kakashi Hatake (Completed) * Kakashi vs Obi-Wan * Kakashi Hatake VS Raiden * Kakashi Hatake VS Sailor Jupiter * Kakashi VS Shota * Kakashi vs Sonic (Abandoned) * Kakashi Hatake vs Strider Hiryu * Taskmaster vs. Kakashi Hatake * Kakashi Hatake vs. Yoruichi Shihoin (Completed) 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black Panther * Blake Belladonna * Boa Hancock * Dante * Doctor Strange * Eagle Marin (Saint Seiya) * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchmeist) * Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) * Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi) * Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) * Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) * Mega Man * Nami * Portgas D. Ace * Qrow Branwen * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Raven Branwen * Roronoa Zoro * Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) * Shanks * Superman (DC) * Trafalgar Law * Uryū Ishida * Vergil History Kakashi Hatake is a ninja of the Hidden Leaf's Hatake Clan, his father being a war veteran of the Second Great Ninja War to took his life for being ridiculed putting the lives of his comrades above his last mission. During the Third Great Ninja War, Kakashi lost his left eye and replaced it with the eye of his fallen teammate Obito Uchiha by Rin Nohara, what both thought to be dying request. Though Kakashi gained recognition as Copy Ninja Kakashi and Kakashi of the Sharingan. In time, after years of service in the Anbu, Kakashi becomes to the sensei to his mentor's son, Naruto Uzumaki, along with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, at the request of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kakashi uses his years of experience to train them to become skilled ninja in their own right, teaching them the same thing the "late" Obito Uchiha taught him, that those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Kakashi Hatake *Height: 5'10" | 181 cm *Weight: 148.812 lbs | 67.5 kg *Natural Affinity is Lightning Style *Kakashi's hobby is reading (Make-Out Tactics ''series written by Jiraiya). *Kakashi wishes to fight Minato Namikaze. *Kakashi's favorite foods are salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, while his least favorites are anything fried or sweet. Ninja Training *Medium-high reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Incredible pain tolerance *An expert at tracking *An expert in the art of stealth *Trained by Sakumo Hatake, Minato Namikaze and briefly by Danzo Shimura. *Chakra Styles **Fire Style **Earth Style **Wind Style **Water Style **Lightning Style **Shadow Style (Yin Style) **Light Style (Yang Style) Taijutsu *Trained in the basic Taijutsu learned at the Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village and from his father. Minato Namikaze helped hone these skills via pitting him against his teammate Obito Uchiha, albiet whose Taijutsu and Ninjutsu skills were sub-par in comparison to Kakashi's at the time. *Falcon Drop *Strong Fist **Eight Inner Gates **Dancing Leaf Shadow **Primary Lotus Ninjutsu *Rasengan *Chidori (Former) **Lightning Blade ***Lightning Cable ***Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Hunting Fang *Purple Lightning **A remake of his original Lightning Blade, which he is no longer capable of safely utilizing because he can no longer keep up with his tunnel vision thanks to the loss of Obito's Sharingan. This version is slower, but essentially retains the same power. When shot into the sky, it can summon storm clouds. Can be used similar to Sasuke Uchiha's own Chidori Stream, as an omni-directional attack surrounding the user. As it's lightning, it can be directed through just about any form of liquid. *Lightning Clone Jutsu *Shadow Clone Jutsu **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu *Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu *Water Clone Jutsu *Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu **Silent Killing *Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu *Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu *Water Style: Water Wall *Water Style: Shark Bomb *Earth Style: Mud Wall *Earth Style: Multi Mud Wall *Earth Style: Mud Wave Jutsu *Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu *Earth Style: Ripping Drill Fang *Summoning Jutsu (Dogs) **Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu Genjutsu *Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu *Can detect and counter Genjutsu Weapons/Tools *Kunai & Shurikens **Demon Wind Shurikens *Tags **Explosive, Sealing and Barrier *Wire Strings *White Light Blade **Originally belonging to his father, has since been passed on to Kakashi. *Short Sword *Sword *Tiny Spikes *Chain-Sickle *Executioner's Blade (Former) **One of the Seven Ninja Swords of the Mist, previously wielded by Zabuza Momochi and Suigetsu Hozuki. Capable of restoring itself from all damage, from minor dents and scratches to the blade itself being split in half, via absorbing the iron in blood spilt from enemies via the sword. **Flying Revolving Sword *Chakra-Suppressing Seal **Used to supress Kurama's Chakra whenever he would attempt to influence and break free of Naruto's seal. No longer has that purpose, as Naruto and Kurama are on equal terms. Visual Prowess (Former) *'Sharingan': The Uchiha Clan's Kekkai Genkai, a hereditary jutsu passed down from Indra Ōtsutsuki. The Jutsu is first activated when the owner experiences intense emotion, whether it be positive or negative, Obito acquiring his after feeling the intense anger of seeing his best friend and rival Kakashi lose his right eye to an enemy Shinobi. Was later transplanted to Kakashi after Obito's 'death'. The Sharingan enables increased clarity, allowing the user to see muscle movements and predict attacks, as well as copy attacks that fit in the category of taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu, 'ninjutsu' meaning almost any jutsu of the five basic Chakra natures, not including Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota. **Genjutsu: Sharingan *'Mangekyō Sharingan''': A stronger version of the Sharingan, which Obito acquired after he witnessed the death of his childhood love Rin Nohara at the hands of his best friend Kakashi. His Mangekyo Sharingan allows him to utilize the other half of Kamui, where he can pull in anything within his line of sight into Obito's own dimension, as well as gouge off limbs of large beings, or human sized ones that are nimble enough to evade having the entirety of their body sucked into the Kamui Dimension. **Kamui Feats * His skills recognized since the age of 5, Kakashi only attended the Ninja Academy for one year and graduated at the top of his class. * Became a Chunin at age 6, and then Jonin at age of 13 during the Thrid Great Ninja War. * Alerted Hiruzen Sarutobi of an impending attempt on his life by the Foundation, ending up becoming the Third Hokage's right-hand man. * Won the friendship of Yamato, helping him get transferred from the Foundation to the Anbu Black Ops under the direct order of the Third Hokage. * Invented the Chidori by the age of 13, albiet it was an "incomplete jutsu" until acquiring Obito's Sharingan later that same year. * Was said by Might Guy to have cut a lightning bolt in half using his Lightning Blade, however this has yet to be proven in the series, and was likely just Might Guy overexaggerating Kakashi's skills not only to make himself seem stronger (as his eternal rival), or overexaggerating his skills to impress their students. * The Sharingan can keep track of speeds moving at the speed of lightning, 220,000,000 mph. Flaws * Despite his decent Chakra reserves, he can be exhausted via running out. He has mastered Chakra control in order to postpone this from happening. * Haunted by memories of the Third Great Ninja War, especially his unwilling role in Rin's death. * No longer possesses Obito's Sharingan, and therefore can no longer safely utilize his Lightning Blade jutsu. However, Kakashi has created a new jutsu to replace it. Poll Who Should Kakashi Fight If He's In Death Battle Strider Hiryu (Capcom) Shadowman (Capcom) Ryu Hayabusa (Techmo) Raven (Namco) Noob (Mortal Kombat) Smoke (Mortal Kombat) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Copy users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Protagonist Category:Psychic Users Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators